Freeze-fracture analysis of the prostate gland reveals a complex system of mebranes including secretory vesicles, multivesicular bodies and condensing vacuoles. Thermal phase transitions are observed within endoplasmic reticulum membranes suggesting remarkable fluidity at physiologic temperatures.